Power Rangers Final Force Episode 6: Legendary Legacy
by Chibideeb
Summary: The Rangers take a break from the intense battles to learn about their fellow Rangers. It may be a bit too much to swallow, though.


Adam just got back from a pizza place, holding 3 pizzas in one hand and a bag of sodas in the other. He was just about to find an alley to teleport to the command center, but he heard someone screaming, he looked down the alley and saw a woman backed to a wall, while 3 hooded men held knives close to her throat.

The first man said, "It's simple lady, just give us all the money!"

The woman cried, "Please, I need this money, I-I don't have a job!"

Adam thought for a second and then tossed the pizzas and sodas into the air and yelled at the hooded men, "Hey! Why don't you goons pick on someone who can afford it!" Adam got into a fighting stance.

The criminals looked at each other and laughed, attacking Adam, he easily dodged and kicked one in the back. He grabbed two by the head and whacked them together. The men got up and ran away, Adam held his hands out and caught the pizzas and sodas.

Adam teleported to the Command Center, he set down the food and drink and said, "Alright Xenon, what's the surprise movie thing?"

"Well." said Xenon, "Dr. Oliver sent us a video detailing each Ranger Team that came before you!"

Madi looked incredibly excited, meanwhile Zee groaned, "I dropped out of highschool for a reason Xenon!"

Xenon chuckled, "I promise this will be fun! Now let's get started"

Aphla inserted the USB and played the video.

Tommy's voice came through the screen, "The first reported Ranger teams date back to ancient Japan, with the ancestors of the modern day Samurai Rangers, followed by many generations of Samurai. Not much is known about any Rangers that preceded them. The first publicly known team was the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers! When the evil space witch Rita Repulsa invaded Earth, Zordon recruited a team of teenagers with attitude."

"Haha what?" said Madi, "Why phrase it like that?"

"Maybe it was a joke?" said Mike.

"Ok let's get this over with," said Zee impatiently.

Tommy's voice continued, "Zordon gave these kids the powers of prehistoric beasts, Jason got the powers of a Tyrannosaurus, Trini became the Sabre Tooth Tiger Ranger, Billy was the Triceratops Ranger, Kimberly became the Pterodactyl Ranger, and finally Zach with the Powers of a Mastodon. Using their powers they fought Rita and her menacing monsters. Rita, realizing she was in over her head, wanted her own Ranger, using her Dragon coin, she kidnapped one of the Ranger's friends, Tommy Oliver, mind controlling him and giving him command of the Dragon Zord, becoming the Green Ranger."

"Hold up." said Dan, "That Tommy guy was… part of one of the first Ranger Teams? Is he the oldest living Power Ranger?"

"Not the oldest" said Xenon, "Just the best"

Tommy continued, "After an epic battle the Power Rangers broke Tommy's mind control and he joined the team and fought alongside the other Rangers. That is until they learned about Rita's Power Candle, which was syphoning Tommy's Green Ranger Power, so in order for Rita to not hold Tommy's powers, Zordon Transferred his Power to Jason while Tommy left and the Rangers continued their fight against Rita's forces. All was going well until Lord Zedd, the King of Evil took over Rita's throne and became the Rangers' new enemy. Thanks to this the Rangers were in a real bind which is where the White Ranger came in, who swooped in at the Ranger's time of need and revealed himself to be, Tommy.

After this Jason Zack and Trini were invited to be representatives of Angel Grove in a peace conference, having their friends Rocky, Aisha, and Adam take their place as the Red Yellow and Black Rangers. After this Lord Zedd and Rita got married and used the help of the Evil Space Aliens along with Rita's brother Rito to assist them in the destruction of the Power Rangers. Because of this the Rager's lost their Megazord and their Morphers broke. After this, the Rangers set out to find Ninjor, creator of the Power coins. And when they did they were given the new, improved, Ninja Coins, allowing them to access Ninja forms. After coming back on top, Zedd rewinds time on Earth, causing the Rangers to become children so Zordon, thinking quickly, summoned the Power Rangers of the planet Aquitar.

Meanwhile, Billy was working on a way to bring the Rangers back to their normal age, and used the Ninja Coins to bring himself back to his normal age. The Alien Rangers were faced with their foe from Aquitar, Hydro Hog, while the child Rangers went on a quest to find the Zeo Crystals and restore time. After the Rangers collected the Zeo Crystals, (And Aisha decided to stay behind, sending Tanya in her place), Goldar ground the Ninja Coins into dust and Rito Stole the Zeo Crystals while blowing up the Command Center."

"My god." said Zee, "How many crises did these guys face?"

"I know we helped to take down a Demon God and a Dinosaur Man, but I think we have it easy," said Mike.

Tommy continued, "When all seemed lost, Zordon revealed the new Command Center below the old, destroyed one. The Rangers used the Zeo Crystals to become a new team of Power Rangers to destroy the Machine Empire. A new Gold Ranger joined the Team, Trey of Triforia, though he immediately needed to give his powers to a new Ranger, or an old friend. Jason rejoined the team as the Gold Ranger, while Jason was a perfectly strong Ranger, Trey's Zeo Crystal was active for much longer than the other Ranger's crystals, meaning it has charged up more power and was too much for Jason's Human Body to handle, so Trey finally managed to get his Powers Back.

After the Machine's defeat, Trey went back to his homeworld just as a Pirate named Divatox came and caused chaos, forcing the Zeo Rangers to become the Turbo Rangers!... with one exception, Rocky had suffered a severe leg injury, making him retire from being a Power Ranger, being left without a blue Ranger, Justin, a young boy who accidentally found out about the Ranger's identities, was picked by Zordon to be the new blue Ranger."

"WHAT?" said Zee, "That kid's like… 12!"

"Well, maybe Zordon though a child could be a bit more… useful?" said Madi.

Zee glared, "He's 12."

Madi just cleared her throat, "Um… j-just play the rest of the video"

Tommy continued, "Divatox was no match for the Turbo Rangers, but Tommy, Adam, Tanya, and Kat weren't teenagers anymore, they wanted to keep living their lives, go to college, get real jobs. So Zordon recruited 4 new Rangers to take their place, TJ, Carlos, Ashley, and Cassie. Zordon and Alpha went back to Eltar and Dimitria and Alpha Six took their places. The new Turbo Rangers, accompanied by the Shadow Ranger and Blue Senturion, were ready to defeat the evil Divatox. But when she releases Goldgoyle, an invincible beast who destroyed their Megazords.

Blue Senturion, Shadow Ranger and Dimitria went the Eltar, which is under attack by evil forces, after this, the Rangers chased Divatox, by using a NASADA ship. The Rangers (sans Justin) headed out to stop Divatox, and find Zordon. When they found a Spaceship that they attached their shuttle to, when they got inside they found a Red Ranger, who just escaped Dark Specter and Astronema, the two leaders of the United Alliance of Evil, a group of each villain the Rangers have faced up until this point. The ex-turbo Rangers earned the new Red Ranger's trust, his name was Andros, a human from the planet KO-35, he gave the Turbo Rangers new Morphers and they became, the Space Rangers! The new Space Rangers managed to defeat Astronema as they found out she was Andros' sister. Despite this, the rest of the Alliance was attacking not only Earth, but Triforia, Aquitar, and KO-35. The only thing Andros could do was destroy Zordon's containment tube, killing Zordon and releasing the Z-Wave, eliminating evil in the galaxy, Rita and Zedd became human, Divatox was turned good, and every monster was turned to dust, including Dark Specter."

Madi was tearing up, "So… thats what happened. He died to save the world."

Xenon smiled, "I told you his death wasn't in vain. He was a hero."

Tommy's voice started up yet again, "A year later Terra Venture, a space station made to search the galaxy for a new planet for humans to colonize. 5 Rangers found the ancient quasar sabres, becoming the Lost Galaxy Rangers as they waged battle against Trakeena who was defeated by Leo.

Later, back on earth, demons were released from their prison, Carter Grayson, Joel Rawlings, Chad Lee, Kelsey Winslow, and Dana Mitchell were recruited to be the Lightspeed Rescue Rangers."

"Yikes," said Dan, "More demons, you think they know that Xandred guy?"

"Oh please Dan," sadi Adam, "Not all hellspawns know each other."

The video continued, "in the Year 3000, the space criminal Ransik was about to be put in cryo prison, but he escaped and killed Alex, the Fiance of Jen Scotts, and escaped to the past. So she, Lucas Kendall, Katie Walker, and Trip went back in time to the year 2002 and recruited Alex's ancestor, Wes. The team became Power Rangers Time Force, and bound together to defeat Ransik once and for all."

"Oh for real?" said Zee, "Time travel? I thought this would be easy to follow."  
"In the town of Turtle Cove, the Orgs have begun their conquest of Earth using pollution. Cole Evans, Taylor Earhardt, Max Cooper, Danny Delgado and Alyssa Enrilé were selected to be the Wild Force Rangers.

Deep in the mountains, secret ninja academies train Earth's future protectors, until Lothor attacked, kidnapping all the students but 3, Shane, Dustin, and Tori, who used the Powers of Wind, Earth, and Water. They were eventually joined by Blake and Hunter Bradley, the Thunder Rangers, and finally, Cam, the Samurai Ranger. Using their abilities the Rangers defeated Lothor at the loss of their Powers, for a while.

Conner, Kira, and Ethan, were students at Reefside High, and one day they were all sent to detention by their principal. She commands that the newest teacher, Dr. Oliver to watch over them. The 3 kids wound up finding the Dino Gems, as well as Dr. Oliver's laboratory, the find out about his Ranger Past and he later became the Black Dino Ranger. They were later joined by Trent who became the White Dino Ranger. These 5 went off to fight against Mesogog as the Dino Thunder Rangers!"

Zee scoffed, "How many teams does one guy need? Yeesh."

Mike laughed, "Dude, this guy is the coolest, how many martial artist, race car driving, paleontologists do you know, and a Power Ranger on top of that!"

"A year later, Nick, Charlie, Madison, Vida, and Xander were summoned by Udona to become the Power Rangers Mystic Force, and fight the Morlocks."

Madi practically had stars in her eyes, "Wow, magic IS real?"

Zee said, "Yes, or they are just using the Morphin' Grid to augment reality.

Madi groaned, "You have to go and ruin my fun!"

Zee just shrugged.

"The two brothers, Moltor and Flurious tried stealing the Corona Aurora and were put into intergalactic prison. Sentinel Knight scattered the pieces across the Earth so Moltor and Flurrious can't find them should they escape. Years later, Andrew Hartford, world renowned treasure hunter, found the Corona and recruited 5 teens to become the Overdrive Rangers and restore the gems to the Corona.

For over 10,000 years, Dai Shi has been locked away safely by the Pai Zhuq, but now Dai Shi escaped and the Pai Zhuq selected their top students, Jarrod, Lilly, and and Theo… except Jarrod turned out to be a poor choice, so Casey was selected instead, so they became the Power Rangers Jungle Fury! Meanwhile Jarrod was taken over by Dai Shi, and the Jungle Fury Rangers fought to protect people from the evil Dai Shi clan!

The Powers of the Samurai Rangers have been passed down for many generations, they are brought together whenever the Nighlok want to flood the world with Sanzu River Water. Jayden, Mia, Mike, Kevin, and Emily were brought together as the Nighlok returned, to defeat Xandred as the Samurai Rangers."

"Oh wow," said Mike, "I thought they were cool but they seem way cooler with that backstory!"

"Yeah I guess," said Zee, hiding that she's actually been enjoying this.

"When the Space Armada attacked, Gosei, the guardian of Earth who was trained by Zordon, summoned 5 teens who truly cared for the Earth, they became the Mega Rangers! But when it was obvious that the Armada was much too strong for them, so Gosei gave them the Legendary Morphers, giving them a new form and gave them the ability to transform into their fellow Rangers."

"Hey!" said Adam, "Why do they get all the Rangers from the start?"

"Oh…," said Xenon, "Well uh, Gosei was always smarter than me, he gave both me and him the 5 Power sets, but he found out how to harness them as the keys and then found a way into the Grid so he can create the keys, heh, he even managed to get Powers from alternate dimensions! I don't even know how that's possible! Oh hey, there's one more so far"

"Earth's greatest ninja sacrificed his life when Galvanax, the champion of the Galaxy Warriors, claimed the mighty Power Stars. The Stars were held within the Nexus Prism and the Stars were put in the hands of Brody, Preston, Calvin, Hayley and Sarah, who are the Ninja Steel Rangers, who used their Ninja powers to protect Earth from Galvanax and his Warrior Contestants!"

"And that." said Alpha, "Is the end of the first informational video!"

"The first?" said Mike, "But that was already an information overload!"

"Odd," said Alpha, "I was under the assumption that human brains could carry much more data than this."

"Ugh, whatever," said Zee, "Imma head home… it's gettin' late."

"But Makenzie, this information is crucial to mastering the Legendary Powers!" said Alpha, "Do you want to fail at saving the planet?"

Mike shrugged, "Like we've failed before!"

Alpha chuckled and said, "Well I will send these videos to your Morphers to watch at any time

"Ok I need sleep, goodnight ya buncha wackos!" said Zee as she teleported off.

The other Rangers said goodbye and teleported home, and Mike went off to his room and they all slept except Mike, who stared at the video Alpha sent to his morpher, he focused at the Mega Rangers and thought for a minute, then he shook it off and went to bed.


End file.
